Apollo the not-so-super Pup
by Insomni-Act
Summary: The pups get to meet their favorite pup hero/actor, however when their hero is overcome with envy of the PAW Patrol's own popularity and well known rescues; the pups begin to see that his character clashes with the super pup that they expected. Regardless of this, Rubble chooses to stay loyal to his hero, but is soon forced to choose between Apollo and his friends.
1. Super Pup Sidekick?

It was a beautiful sunny day in Adventure Bay, when suddenly...

"HELP! HELP!" Cried a female voice as smoke began to fill up the sky. "Some pup, any pup, save me!" She yelled as she covered her eyes with her paw. The female was a pup herself sporting a pink collar with what seemed to be a pilot emblem on the tag. She was sitting in a field surrounded by flames.

"Never fear!" Shouted a voice in the distance. The source of the voice flew into view, revealing itself to be a bulldog pup with white and brown spots, sporting a dark-brown collar with a yellow tag. The pup wore a blue mask and red cape.

"Rubble the super pup!" The female shouted as her eyes lit up. She then looked up to see that the fire had quickly spread to the nearby tower and was growing rapidly. "Rubble! Ryder and the pups are still in the lookout! You have to save them!" She cried frantically.

Rubble smirked, beaming with confidence. "Super Rubble on the double!" He shouted, as he flew high into the sky and took a deep breath. He then began to inhale the air for a good 10 seconds and blew the air back out with the force of a typhoon.

The force of Rubble's exhale dispersed all the flames surrounding the lookout and fields. The female pup was clinging desperately to the ground, trying hard to keep herself from being swept away by the powerful gust.

"Are you alright Skye?" Asked the super bulldog as he landed near the female pup.

"Rubble that was amazing!" She exclaimed as she stood to her feet, shaking her fur.

"Aww, just doin' my super pup duty" he replied with a wink.

"You've done well Rubble!" Shouted a voice that made the two pups look up.

A light-gray pup wearing red boots, a yellow shirt and a blue mask and red cape similar to Rubble's made his descent from the air to the grass below.

"Apollo the super pup!" Both Rubble and Skye exclaimed.

"It seems I was a little late for the action." Said Apollo, as he nervously rubbed the back of his head with his boot covered paw. The pup looked to be not too far in age from Skye and Rubble. "If it wasn't for your actions Rubble, I'm afraid the fire would have surely decimated this entire area."

Rubble's eyes widened. The thought that his friends could have perished if his arrival was a bit delayed frightened him.

"But let's not dwell on what could have been." Apollo continued. "Your bravery has truly moved me." he said as he tilted his head downward and placed his right paw over his heart. "I would be honored if you would consider becoming my sidekick."

Rubble's eyes grew with excitement. "M-me? Your sidekick?" He stammered. He looked over to Skye, whose eyes were also wide with shock.

"You showed great initiative and confidence as well as courage. These are the traits that a true hero is measured by." Apollo smirked. "After all, a hero is more than just his power."

Rubble sat silent for a moment before he answered. "I've dreamt about this moment so many times. I would love to be your sidekick!" He replied, barking happily.

"Well that settles that." Apollo chuckled. "Rubble the super-pup, from this moment forward you shall be known as my trusty sidekick."

Rubble and Skye barked and cheered excitedly. "Rubble, I'm so happy for you." Stated Skye as she did her signature backflip.

"Thanks." Rubble said, looking serious. "I promise I'll do my best."

Skye smiled. "I know you wi-

Skye was cut short by a rumbling and growling sound as the entire ground began to shake violently.

"An earthquake?" Rubble mumbled, as he turned around looking both surprised and confused.

A great flash of light began to engulf everything.

"Rubble!" Skye called out. "Rubble! Rubble!"

* * *

"Rubble! Rubble!"

"Mmmm..?" A groggy Rubble turned on his stomach and groaned. He looked up with one eye open to be greeted by a dalmatian pup wearing a yellow collar with blue irises.

"Rubble wake up." The dalmatian said, playfully wagging his tail. "It's time for breakfast."


	2. Six cheers for the mayor!

**Thank you all for the reviews on the first chapter. I'm honestly kinda making this story up as I go along, but I'll try to upload each chapter as soon as I can. This chapter was a little rushed but I hope it's not noticeable. I also tend to feel like I put a little too much detail in some parts; say for instance:** An awkward silence filled the room before a boy with peach skin and dark-brown hair who looked to be about thirteen, wearing a red and white vest with long-sleeves walked into the room. He held in his hand what looked to be a paper-like object. "Morning pups!" he said with a gentle wave. **If you think I give too much of a detailed explanation and overuse the "he said, she said." Just let me know in the reviews. Feedback and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks again.**

 **Here is a story suggestion that you should check out: "Zuma's Fear" by HavocHound.**

 **Oh and btw, I don't own Paw Patrol.**

The five pups wagged their tails as they grubbed down on their broiled liver sausage breakfast with bone-shaped pancakes; all except one pup who just stared at his bowl full of food with a saddened expression.

A chocolate labrador with yellow irises was happily scarfing his meal down. "Dude, these are the best liver sausages and pancakes I've ever had!" He shouted cheerfully, wagging his tail.

"Yeah!" Barked the blue eyed dalmatian. "These sausages are liver-licious!"

Skye giggled. "Marshall... You have pancake on your nose."

The dalmatian looked down to see a small piece of pancake stuck to the side of his nose and used his tongue to scoop it into his mouth. "Mmm pancake-er-rific." he replied with a content expression.

The other four just laughed at him.

"Oh Marshall." said Chase, with a smile.

Marshall turned to look at the bulldog a few feet away from him. "Rubble? You've barely touched your food. Is everything alright?" he asked with a hint of concern.

Rubble didn't even bother looking up. "I'm just not feeling hungry right now..." he replied with an unchanged expression.

The group gasped. It was a shock to hear those words ever come from Rubble's mouth. All the pups loved to eat, but none more than Rubble.

"What's wong Rubble?" Zuma asked, as his shock turned to concern.

Rubble sighed. "It's just... I had that dream again."

"You mean 'that dream'?" asked Rocky; a gray mixed breed pup, while raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah..." replied Rubble, sadly. "The dreams feel so real. I just wish I could get to meet Apollo..."

"Yeah." Marshall replied, looking up at the ceiling and smiling. "That would be a dream come true. Apollo is the greatest."

An awkward silence filled the room before a boy with peach skin and dark-brown hair who looked to be about thirteen, wearing a red and white vest with long-sleeves walked into the room. He held in his hand what looked to be a paper-like object. "Morning pups!" he said with a gentle wave.

"Morning Ryder!" the pups barked in unison.

"I see you're all enjoying the special breakfast I made for you." He continued as he smiled. He looked around and noticed one of the pup's bowls were still full. "Rubble? You haven't touched your food. Is everything alright?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rubble hesitated. "Well... lately I've been dreaming a lot about meeting Apollo the super pup." Rubble whined. "The dreams always feel so real, like it's actually happening... and then I wake up..."

"Well you know Rubble, your dreams are really vivid sometimes. Like the time you dreamt Alex was a giant." Ryder said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember that." chuckled Marshall as he chimed in.

Ryder continued as he leaned down on one knee and placed a hand on Rubble's head. "But that's nothing to be sad about. You can always go back to sleep and dream again."

"But that's just it. I don't wanna dream it..." the bulldog replied as he looked up with wide eyes. "It's such a tease. I want it to actually happen... but I guess it's never going to..." He lowered his head again.

Ryder stood to his feet smiling. "Well I guess I should start my announcement then."

The other five looked up at him curiously as he reached into an envelope that he had within his hand the entire time.

"Pups I have a surprise for you all."

The mention of the word "surprise" made Rubble's ears perk up as well.

Ryder pulled a rectangular sheet of paper out of the envelope and began to unfold it. "You're all going to get to meet Apollo the super pup!"

All around the room there were frozen expressions of gaping jaws.

Marshall shook his head in disbelief "Whuuuuh?" he said, breaking the silence.

"The last time we had a discussion about Apollo, I realized how much you all wanted to meet him, so I decided to talk to mayor Goodway. As it turns out, she knows one of the directors of the show in Hollywood."

"No way!" squealed Zuma.

Ryder nodded his head. "I asked her if it was possible for all of us to visit the studio and meet the actors and she said that she would call the director and set up a visit for us."

"She did all that for us?!" Rubble asked, with the happiest expression he'd had all morning.

"We have to thank her!" barked Chase excitedly.

"I'll call her up on my pup-pad." said Ryder. He pulled a tablet-like device from his vest pocket and pressed a button. A cartoon image of mayor Goodway's face along with other faces slid across the screen. He tapped the screen and video feed of the mayor appeared.

"Hello?" said a woman with brown skin and brown hair as she moved closer to the screen squinting her eyes.

"Hi mayor Goodway, Ryder here. The pups wanted to thank you for setting up a visit for them to meet Apollo in the Hollywood studio." He turned the pup-pad to face the pups.

"Oh, thank you mayor Goodway, thank you mayor Goodway, thank you mayor Goodway!" yelled Marshall excitedly, as he bounced up and down.

"Thanks mayur, you're the best!" shouted Zuma as he wagged his tail.

"Three flips for mayor Goodway!" Announced Skye as she giggled and did three backflips.

"We couldn't ask for a better mayor!" said Chase as he smiled and gave a salute.

"Ahwoooo Alright mayor!" Howled Rocky.

Rubble ran up to the pup-pad and licked the screen repeatedly. "Mayor Goodway, because of you; my dream can finally come true!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Said the mayor as she blushed while Ryder wiped Rubble's drool off the screen. "It's the least I could do after you all saved the citizens of Adventure Bay countless times. Not to mention me and my precious Chickaletta." She reached her hand to her purse and petted a chicken head poking out of it. "Oh, Isn't that right sweetums?" She cooed and made kissing noises.

Ryder had an uneasy expression on his face. "Uhh, well thanks again mayor Goodway, the pups really appreciate this."

The mayor was still spoiling the little purse chicken. "I know what you want. You want a little snack, don't you?" She pulled a corn cob from a compartment within her purse.

"Ok mayor Goodway, we uhh... Have to get packed now. Thanks again." and with that, Ryder ended the call. He turned back to the pups and shrugged. "Well pups as soon as you all finish your breakfast we can get going."

"Rubble's the only one who hasn't

eaten." stated Rocky as he pointed his paw to Rubble's bowl.

"Oh that's no problem." said Rubble as he walked back to his bowl. He then stuck his head in the bowl and went to work. In less than five seconds the food was completely gone. *BURRRPP* "Zuma was right. That WAS the best liver sausages and pancakes I've ever had haha." he said as he rubbed his full belly.

Ryder and the other pups just laughed. "Ok pups, let's pack up and head out. Katie and Cali will be coming along too. They're waiting for us in the Paw Patroller. Be sure to bring your pup-packs just in case.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir." barked Chase before he and the other five dashed off.

* * *

The pups all sat in a row as Ryder finished loading their pup houses on board a giant high tech RV looking vehicle.

"Alright, that's the last of them." said the ten year old as he wiped his forehead. "Let's all get on board."

The pups rushed on excitedly and hopped into their seats. A blonde girl with peach skin and blue eyes, who looked to be the same age as Ryder was sitting down holding a cat on her lap.

"Hi pups! Are you excited for the trip? I can't wait to meet some of the famous pet groomers in Hollywood." she said excitedly. "Maybe they can give me a few pointers. I want to show them pictures of all the pets I've groomed so far."

"Yeah we're totally psyched." replied Zuma.

"I can't wait till Apollo sees how much of a fan I am." barked Marshall.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" asked Ryder as he stepped onto the RV.

Rubble gasped. "Wait! I forgot something!" he shouted as he ran out the RV and back into the lookout.

He ran to the TV area. "Where is it? C'mon, c'mon. I know I left it here." He said to himself as he searched the area frantically. He spotted something behind a green bean bag chair. "Ah ha!"

Rubble ran out of the lookout and back towards the Paw Patroller. In his mouth he carried his purple mask and red cape.

"Ok, now I'm ready." said Rubble as he took his seat with a smile.

Cali, Katie's cat, purred with an annoyed tone and rolled her eyes as if to say 'you made us wait for that?'

"Alright, Robo-Dog, let's roll." Ryder said, as he motioned to a small white and blue robotic dog sitting in the driver's seat.

The robotic dog barked and proceeded to press his paw down on the gas pedal.

The pups all looked out the window as the Paw Patroller drove off.

 _Apollo, here we come._

* * *

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Yelled a director through a megaphone. "Great job today Apollo."

"Hmmph, naturally." replied a gray german shepard cockily as he walked off the set and headed to his trailer.

"I'm truly the best." he said, as he praised himself. "There certainly is no one better than me."

He smiled a big smile with an expression full of ego as he continued on his way.


	3. Right Place, Right Time

Apollo sat in his dressing room staring at the reflection in his mirror.

"Apollo, you are a super good-looking pup." He said to himself winking and smiling. "And much too good to be paired with all these amateurs." He hopped off of his stool and exited through the automatic doors of his trailer.

He walked through the ginormous studio. The studio included a wide amusement park area filled with crowds of people, thrill rides, and concession stands. It was a sacred haven of enjoyment. As Apollo neared the studio exit; there were two pups waiting for him. A male pit bull with white fur and purple irises and a female cocker spaniel with ginger fur and emerald eyes.

"About time you got out here. I feel like I've been waiting here all day." barked the impatient looking pit.

"Well Lance, you can thank the mediocre actor that caused us to do take after take because he couldn't get his lines right." Apollo shook his head. "Some people just aren't cut out for acting."

"Oh, But of course, _no one_ could be as good as you." the female said in a mocking tone.

"Exactly Sirena. See, you get me. Some of us are just born with that natural talent."

She rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion. "Annnyway, we should really get a move on. Milly's waiting for us at the old park. She mentioned something about a surprise for you?"

Apollo raised his brow. "A surprise? What kind?" he inquired.

"She wouldn't tell me... and even if she did, it wouldn't be quite a _surprise_ if I told you now, would it?"

Apollo frowned, narrowing his eyes at the Cocker Spaniel. Sirena was known for her sarcasm and witty remarks, but sometimes it could be a bit much to tolerate.

"Can we just get a move on already." interrupted Lance, who was getting more impatient by the second.

Sirena turned to face the pit and smiled. "Why yes Lance, of course. We don't mean to cut into your _oh so busy_ schedule."

"Finally." he huffed, completely ignoring her remark.

And with that, the three pups raced down the sidewalk and out of view.

* * *

In an old abandoned park, there was a pup who was trying her best to set up a picnic. She dragged a red and white checkered pattern blanket and placed it on the ground. She even tied stray balloons that she had found stuck in branches and old bushes, to the old rusty rails along the playground.

"Ok, it's almost perfect." she said to herself.

This particular pup happened to be a german shepard and golden retriever crossbreed. She had beautiful golden fur and a mesmerizing pair of hazel eyes.

"Apollo's going to LOVE this!" she stated while looking over her handy work. "I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something though..." She glanced over to the bare checkered blanket. "Duhh! Food!" She gave herself a slight face-palm. "How could I forget the main purpose of a picnic?"

She glanced back and forth to ensure no one was approaching. "I'll have to make this quick. For all I know, they could already be on their way." She quickly exited the park and bounded down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Ryder, are we there yet?" Rubble whined.

"No Rubble. Although we've made it to California, we still have a ways to go before we reach Los Angeles."

The day was nearly at sunset now. The group had been on the road since late morning. The pups were all doing their own thing around the PAW Patroller. Marshall was reading his _Apollo the super pup_ comics, that he had brought along with him. Skye and Zuma were going head-to-head in _Pup Pup Boogie_ on the big screen. Chase and Rubble were enjoying the scenery outside the window and Rocky was occupied with a tennis ball.

"Ryder, I'm actually kind of hungry." Katie said, while looking down, placing her hand on her empty stomach. "The day's almost over and we haven't eaten since breakfast. Maybe we should stop somewhere for a meal."

Ryder placed a hand on his chin as he looked up. "That's not a bad idea. The pups aren't hungry because they have treats, but bringing food for us...somehow slipped my mind." he replied sheepishly. "Robo-dog, could you get off on the nearest exit to a restaurant?"

Robo-dog barked in confirmation.

Ryder turned back around to face the pups. "Sorry pups, I know how eager you all are to get to Hollywood, but we're going to have to make a little stop."

"Aww!" the pups all yelled in unison.

"Katie and I are a little hungry."

"But we have plenty of treats on board." said Rubble pointing his paw to the pup-treat dispenser.

"Rubble those are pup-treats... For pups. Katie and I need to eat actual food."

"But-but... Aww." stammered the bulldog dejectedly.

The PAW Patroller pulled up to a western themed restaurant called _Short Snout Porkhouse._ The group disembarked and headed towards the restaurant's double doors.

Once through, there standing past the double doors was a man clothed in western attire. "I'm sorry sir, no pets allowed. Your animals will have to wait outside."

The pups began to whimper.

"No no, that's not gonna work here." replied the greeter looking unfazed. "These are the rules of this here establishment."

"But we're well behaved!" argued Rubble.

"Yeah! and well trained!" agreed Chase.

"Sir, if I may, these pups are like family to me." added Ryder. "Could you just overlook this, this one time?" the ten year old pleaded.

"I do apologize pardner, but rules are rules. If I let you in, I'd have to let all the other people with pets in too."

Ryder sighed. "I understand. Sorry pups, we'll just order the food to-go. You all can wait in the Patroller for now."

Katie placed Cali on her feet. "Sorry Cali. This will only take a minute, ok?"

The pups retreated back to the PAW Patroller. Cali scoffed at the greeter as she followed the pups with her head held high.

"Who does that guy think we are? Some common pets? We're the PAW Patrol!" said a dejected Chase.

"Yeah, but rules ARE rules..." replied Marshall.

Chase turned to look at the dalmatian crossed. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Uhh... our side?" said the dally as he gave a nervous laugh.

"Well we are a ways away from home after all." added Skye. "We can't expect everyone to know about us."

Before the pups could enter the Patroller; Rocky noticed a figure wearing a black ski mask and black trench coat approaching the restaurant. "Hey that kinda looks like-"

"THIS IS A STICK UP!" the man shouted, drawing a gun as he burst through the doors of the restaurant, pushing past the greeter.

"What in tarnation?!" yelled the greeter as he fell back-first on the floor. The customers and workers all gasped.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND! NOW!" the man demanded, pointing the gun in every direction while he approached the register.

A brunette woman was laying behind the counter in a panic.

"On your feet girlie." he commanded, as he pointed the 9mm at her. The woman slowly stood to her feet trembling and breathing heavily.

Ryder and Katie were lying on the floor along with the other customers. The ten year old reached into his vest pocket to grab his pup-pad.

"HEY RUNT! Hands where I can see 'em!"

Ryder gulped as the man pointed the gun towards him and Katie.

"AHH!" screamed Katie as she closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands.

"PIPE DOWN BLONDIE!"

Ryder withdrew his hand from his pocket.

"Don't try anything funny, you hear? Keep both hands on the ground." he commanded Ryder before turning his attention back to the cashier. "Now back to you _sweet cheeks._ He pulled a brown sack from his trench coat. "Fill 'er up!" He said, as he tossed the sack on the counter. "I want all the cash you got! The registers, the safe, anywhere you got it, I want it. And don't skimp, cause I'll know!"

The woman nervously nodded as she picked up the sack and walked off.

After what seemed like hours; the woman returned struggling to carry a bulging sack. She dropped it on the counter in front of the robber with a *thud*.

"That's ALL of it?" he questioned as he rummaged through the sack.

She nodded.

"Good, good." The man said as he tied up the sack. "Now none of you so much as even flinch before I leave from here, got it?!" he said as he cautiously moved toward the exit while toting the sack. He pointed his gun in every direction to ensure no one would move. He pushed out of the exit doors and drove off on a parked motorcycle as the pups noticed him.

"Wait... Did that guy just..."

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I encourage you all to leave a review if you are able. I really don't put a story as priority unless I see or know that a considerable amount of people are actually reading. All reviews and critique welcome.**


	4. Rest-stop Rescue

"Katie, stay here." Ryder said as he picked himself up off the floor. He called out to the brunette cashier. "Ma'am, you should contact the police!" He ran through the exit. "Pups!" He called out, running toward the PAW Patroller.

"Ryder what happened?" inquired Zuma.

The ten year old stopped a moment to catch his breath. "Did- *huff* did you see the guy wearing a ski mask carrying a big sack?" he asked the group while panting between words.

"Yeah, he went that way driving a motorcycle... and I don't think he's planning on going skiing." answered Rubble pointing his paw in the direction of the robber's escape.

"That guy got away with money he took from the restaurant."

The pups gasped.

"No time to explain in detail." He turned to face the cockapoo. "Skye, I need you to use your helicopter and goggles to search from the air and locate that guy. Chase, when Skye finds his location; I need you to use your net to capture him. Be VERY cautious. The suspect is armed and should be considered dangerous. I'm going to stay here with Katie. She seemed pretty freaked out by what just happened..."

With that the cockapoo and shepard dashed to the PAW Patroller and suited up. Skye engaged her helicopter with a look of determination on her face.

"Let's take to the sky!" she shouted while she ascended into the air.

Chase hopped into his police cruiser and started up his siren. "Chase is on the case!" with that, he revved up his truck, wheels spinning and sped off.

Ryder turned back to the entrance of the restaurant. "The rest of you pups stand-by incase I need you."

Ryder walked back into the restaurant to see the customers picking themselves up off of the floor, with the exception of Katie, who was still on the floor trembling with her hands on her head. Ryder leaned down to her and spoke softly.

"It's alright now Katie, he's gone."

She leapt up and embraced him as she sobbed. He could tell that she had been traumatized. He comforted her by caressing the back of her head.

"Thank you... Please hurry!" the cashier said as she ended the call with the police.

"What did they say?" asked Ryder, looking over to her.

"They said that they would send a unit to find the robber and send another unit to collect witness reports here." She raised her eyebrow. "No offense, but you're just a kid. Why would you be concerned with this? Not to mention CALM in all of this?"

Ryder looked her in the eyes. "Because it's my job to rescue those in need. That's what me and my team do."

"Your team?"

"Two of them are tracking the suspect as we speak."

"Wait.. you sent other kids after an armed robber?" She asked with wide eyes.

Ryder shook his head. "Not kids... Pups. For our team, there's no job too big, no pup too small."

The brunette woman looked very confused. "Uh...huh... Kid are you feeling alright?"

* * *

Skye furiously searched the ground as she covered block by block. Chase beeped into her pup-tag.

" _Skye, any sign of him yet_?" the shepard asked.

"No Chase, not yet..."

" _Don't give up! I know you can find him!_ " he encouraged.

All she could see was trees and secluded houses. "Did that guy disappear into thin air?" she asked herself. "I should have at least caught sight of him by now... Wait..." Her ears perked up as she heard the faint sounds of a motorcycle in the distance.

"That's gotta be him, but where...?" She focused her goggles into the direction of the sound. There was a wooded area. She spotted a black and brown figure making it's way into the woods while leaving behind a motorcycle.

"Chase, I found him!" she exclaimed happily, after tapping her pup-tag. "He ran into some nearby woods. Follow my helicopter."

" _Great job Skye! I knew you could do it._ "

She blushed with modesty.

The police pup increased his speed as he drove his fastest to reach the area Skye mentioned. Skye was unknowingly beginning to close in on the robber. As the man looked to the sky, he was no longer wearing a ski mask. The man was revealed to have a reddish-orange mohawk with a small silver hoop earring within his left earlobe. His skin was apricot and he beared a slight scar upon the right side of his forehead.

His ears picked up the sound of a propeller. "Tch! The fuzz is already on me?" he said in surprise, trying to hide behind the nearest tree. He sat the sack of stolen cash to his right. As he focused his eyes through the branches, he noticed the helicopter had a pink and dull white color to it.

 _Wait... That's not the heat_. he thought to himself while trying to get a glimpse of the pilot. _Is that a dog...? Wearing GOGGLES? What the HECK?!_

He raised his gun.

 _I don't know what the heck's goin' on... but it'll be a cold day in hell before I let some mutt bring me in._

 ***POW***

The bullet of the gun zoomed right past Skye's copter. She gasped as she ducked and tried to make her way in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't." The robber knew he had the advantage. Since his pursuer was in the air; the branches and trees served as good cover to him. His position was like that of a sniper. He could see his pursuer, but his pursuer couldn't see him.

 ***POW-POW***

Two more shots rang from the barrel of the 9mm. One shot missed, the other one however made contact with the tail of Skye's copter and recoiled. The pilot tapped her pup-tag.

"Chase, he's shooting at me! Where are you?!"

"I'm on my way Skye! Hold on!" Chase turned off his siren and increased his pace even more as he entered the woods.

The robber focused and aimed his gun for the pup sitting in the cockpit. He smirked as his index finger touched the trigger.

"Gotcha now, you bi-"

"Arf! Net!" Chase's pup-pack opened and shot out a huge net towards the robber. The force of the net knocked him to the ground causing him to drop his weapon.

"Ghh! What the..." He struggled to escape the net but it was no use.

Chase called up Ryder from his pup-tag. "Ryder sir, the culprit has been apprehended!"

" _Great job pups!_ " congratulated Ryder. " _I'll send the authorities to your location using the trackers in your pup-tags._ " The call ended.

The robber was still struggling to find his way out of the net.

"Tch! What is this?!" he asked, with a tone of aggravation.

"It's a _net_. You know... that tool you use to catch things with?" answered the shepard, with sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't screw with me mutt!" he snapped back.

"I don't _screw_ with criminals. I'm all about business when it comes to them. And oh, by the way; I'm a purebred."

The man sneered at the shepard. "You've got some nerve. You don't know who you're dealing with!"

* * *

The police were chatting amongst each other after receiving various witness statements from the customers. Ryder took Katie back to the patroller, where the pups and Cali could keep her company. The ten year old boy then returned to the restaurant and approached the crowd of police.

"Has a unit reached their location yet?" inquired Ryder.

"Yes it seems they've just arrived in the vicinity." Spoke one officer.

"That's great." Ryder breathed with a sigh of relief. "Now me and my pups can be on our way."

One of the officers turned to face him. "Hey I know you. You're that kid with the all dog rescue squad. Ronald, right? _Ronald and the pup brigade._ "

"Umm... It's Ryder and the _PAW Patrol_. He corrected.

"Yeah that's right. I heard about you and your team in a special broadcast. Something about Worlds Fastest Fire-pup."

The brunette cashier walked up during their conversation. "Wait... so you were serious? You really lead a team of rescue pups?" She asked with surprise. "That sounds so...CUTE!" she squealed.

"Hey, these pups are more than just _cute_. They're tough and courageous heroes." The officer interjected. "Noticing them for something as trivial as _cuteness_ is just pointless."

The cashier made a face at the officer that went unnoticed as he turned back to the ten year old. "Don't you guys live in Adventure Bay? What brings you all the way out here to San Diego?" he asked.

"We were on a trip headed to Hollywood when we stopped to grab a bite to eat... I guess you could say we were in the right place at the right time."

"I'll say, if it wasn't for you and your team; we'd have no clue where this guy went."

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was extremely long originally, so I decided to split it into two completely different chapters. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Once again I apologize for the long wait. I had lost my phone to water damage. My phone is the device I actually use to type all of my stories after writing the rough drafts on paper. Once again I encourage you all to leave a review if you are able. I really don't put quickly writing the story's next chapter as priority unless I see or know that a considerable amount of people are actually reading. All reviews and critique welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. News-wide Heroes

A portly officer held the robber down on the ground while another handcuffed him. He didn't struggle nor resist.

"Hey! Easy on the cuffs!"

"Can it, Jenkins. Do you really believe you're in any position to receive special treatment?"

Skye looked over to Chase, who was still intently staring at the scene. "Chase, thanks for saving me in time. You were really brave..."

Skye's words snapped Chase out of his trance as his face began to turn red. "W-Well you know Skye, it was nothing. You just really had me worried and- you know, I just didn't want you to get hurt." he stammered and laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Skye decided to tease him a little. "Oh so you were worried?" she asked with a devious smile.

"What? Me worried? No, I was just…"

The blushing shepard couldn't think of anything else to say. Skye knew her plan was successful. She giggled while nuzzling his side, which made the shepard even more speechless and red.

The two officers picked the man off of the ground and walked him over towards a group of squad cars. Five squad cars in total could be seen.

"This isn't over!" Jenkins exclaimed in a deep dark voice. Chase knew his statement was directed towards him.

"It IS over Jenkins. Now shut up and get in the car." An officer replied while shoving him inside the squad car. The second officer closed the door while a third officer walked by toting the sack of cash and placed it within another squad car.

"You two did a fine job in catching him. It was very brave of you. It sucks we don't have police dogs like you in our forces." he said, with a small laugh.

"Sir, here is the weapon that Jenkins had in his possession." stated an officer, who approached him holding a 9mm.

"Great. Place it in the evidence bag."

Chase glanced at the squad car and could have sworn he saw Jenkins glaring at him through the tinted windows. The police pup shook the feeling off.

"C'mon Skye. We should head back now. We don't wanna keep Apollo waiting." he reminded, heading over to his police truck. As he started up his cruiser; he remembered something. "Wait… I don't think I remember the way back."

Skye thought about what he said before realizing that she too wasn't sure of the direction.

"You two can follow me." answered the officer with a friendly wave. "I have to return this money back to the restaurant anyway." he hopped in his police car and started it up.

Skye ran back to her helicopter and was lifted into the air in no time. The officer blew his horn to alert the two as he drove off. While the two pups followed him out of the woods; a pair of eyes were grudgingly watching them.

* * *

After arriving back at the restaurant; Chase and Skye placed their vehicles back into their designated spots on the PAW Patroller and joined up with Ryder and the rest of the gang outside.

"Not even hours ago, this Short Snout Porkhouse on Peakpoint road was robbed. Customers from in and out of town were petrified as the restaurant was held up at gun point. Police have released the identity of the suspect as none other than Thomas Jenkins. Jenkins has several accounts of misdemeanor charges, as well as one open case of felony. This robbery will mark his second strike on felony charges. Police were able to track down and apprehend Jenkins with the help of an unexpected source." The reporter approached Ryder and the pups. "This ten year old boy and his team of puppies, also known as the PAW Patrol were able to successfully locate and restrain Jenkins. Young man, what is your name?" she asked Ryder in front of the camera, holding her microphone out to him.

"It's Ryder ma'am-"

"Ryder, the leader of the PAW Patrol." she interrupted. "So brave, intelligent, and resourceful at such a young age. Now Ryder, we've actually heard quite a bit about the PAW Patrol up here in San Diego. However we had no idea the leader AND members were so young. Would you care to tell us how you do it?" she pointed the microphone towards him again.

"Well through the effort of teamwork and determination, we can overcome all obstacles. Our motto is: there's no job too big and no pup too smal-"

"Fantasic!" she interrupted once again which earned her a blank stare from the ten year old. "Thanks to the efforts of this team; the armed robber is now in police custody. Let's all hear it for the PAW Patrol! Live in San Diego, I'm Jill Pascurelli, Channel 7 news. Back to you Greg."

The camera-man signaled to the reporter once she was off the air. She quickly dropped her professional façade.

"Woooo! Now THAT was a report! The ratings are going to go through the roof!" she danced around with the camera-man happily while holding his hand before retreating to their news van.

The female cashier approached Ryder and his pups. "It's a shame that the media only cares about _ratings_." she stated, while she shook her head. "But anyway, I wanted to thank you for all you've done." she said sweetly. "Our restaurant has never been robbed before, so this experience was pretty new to me."

"We're just glad we could help." replied Chase, puffing his chest out.

The woman walked over to the pups and petted them. "You pups really are cute, and so brave!"

"We'll be able to lend a hand anytime. Whenever you're in trouble, just order for help." said Ryder. The woman chuckled at his pun. "That reminds me… My friend and I never got a chance to order. I guess we'll have to try another restaurant."

"Oh it's no problem." replied the woman as she tightened her apron. "This one's on the house. It's the least we could do." she insisted. "You all can follow me inside. Don't worry about the _no pets_ rule. The pups all cheered.

"What happened to the dude who was manning the door anyway?" Zuma asked.

The woman pondered this for a second. "That's odd... Maybe he was a little shaken up and decided to go home early. Honestly I don't blame him... I should probably check on him later, but let's get you guys squared away first."

Ryder thanked the cashier as the group entered the restaurant. "Wow! This place looks just like an old-timey saloon." said Rocky.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm really in the old west. YEEEHAAAH!" shouted Marshall, which made the others laugh.

Once at the counter, Ryder ordered a Caesar salad for Katie and a rack of barbeque pork ribs for himself. The cashier called out the order to the cooks in the back kitchen and in less than three minutes his order was served to him within styrofoam containers.

"Now that's what I call fast and friendly service!" Rubble barked with his tongue hanging out, making the cashier giggle.

Ryder turned to the cashier. "Thanks for all your help miss…-"

"Marie. My name's Marie." she spoke with a smile.

"Thanks for all your help Marie."

Marie looked at the boy confused. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? After all, you're the one who helped me." she smiled. "I know you have to go, so I won't hold you up any longer. It was really great meeting you all. Stop by again anytime. I look forward to seeing you all again." She waved as the group walked out of the restaurant and back into the PAW Patroller.

Katie was sitting with Cali on her lap, waiting patiently. She was calm and back to her normal happy self.

"Katie, it's great to see you're alright now." Rocky said, running to her and licking her.

Katie looked away with a shameful smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that little episode I had… I felt so helpless."

"Katie it's not your fault. That situation was really intense. Don't beat yourself up about it" Ryder said, while walking over to her. "I felt helpless as well." the ten year old confessed. "I couldn't really try anything because I was afraid that he might hurt you or someone else… but the important thing is that in the end, we still caught him." He sat her container of food next to her and took his seat next to Robo-dog.

"Thank you… All of you." Katie looked to her feet and smiled. "Thanks for being there for me."

Ryder smiled at her with closed eyes as she blushed. "Ok everyone, next stop; Hollywood. Let's roll!"

Robo-dog yipped and within a few seconds the PAW Patroller was back on the road. As they sped down the highway; one pup couldn't shake the terrible feeling that grew in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The day was arriving to the early evening stage. A confused expression graced the gray shepard's face as he look around the old abandoned park. The scene certainly looked peculiar. Sirena glanced at the faded balloons flailing in the light breeze.

"Yeeeah... I have NO idea what this is." she remarked. "Where IS Milly anyway. When you promise someone a surprise; you're suppose to- well, you know, actually BE here for the surprise."

Apollo sniffed the ground. "Well her scent is still lingering here. Not much time has passed since she was last here."

"What's with the old balloons and worn out blanket?" asked Lance.

*huff-huff* Just then the hazel eyed mixed breed came into view. She was dragging a sack full of dog treats and fruit.

"Milly, what is all this?" inquired Sirena to the other pup.

Milly smiled shyly as she looked away. "Well, I was trying to set up a picnic for Apollo."

"A picnic?"

"Yeah. Today marks the anniversary of the day we met a year ago. Remember?" she said, now looking at Apollo. "I wanted to surprise you with a picnic."

Sirena smiled. "Aww that's so-"

"Stupid." Apollo answered.

Milly gasped.

"What?!" Sirena said in disbelief, now turning to the male shepard.

Apollo closed his eyes as he spoke. "It's stupid. Pointless. Why waste your time celebrating such a trivial detail. There was no point in doing any of this. I'm far too busy to spare time for childish events."

Milly's hazel eyes began to well up with tears. She quickly turned away and ran off in the opposite direction of the pups.

"Apollo, you jerk!" the cocker spaniel snapped.

Lance said nothing but shook his head.

Apollo turned to face her. "Sirena you of all pups should know how busy I am with my show. Not to mention my upcoming spectacle."

"But she's supposed to be like a sister to you! All you're worried about is some dumb show?! Is this how you treat someone who cares about you enough to take time out and do something like this?!"

"Hmph. You just don't get it. This is something that's very important to me. Tons of people and pups will be watching. I HAVE to be at my best."

"Well right now it seems pretty clear to me that you're at your worst! It's like you have no regard for her feelings. Sounds more like a _monster_ than a _brother_ to me!"

Before Apollo could say anything else; Sirena turned and bolted in the same direction that Milly left. "Milly? Milly?!" she called out as she ran after the pup.

Apollo just stood there in the same spot. His face covered in aggravation from what Sirena had said.

 _What does she know. She's just jealous of my success_. he thought to himself.

"Bro." Lance spoke. "You do realize you just set off a land mine right? But I gotta agree with her. That wasn't cool man. Milly's the nicest pup I know."

"Just shut it Lance!" Apollo snapped at the pit.

"What's eating you bro? Sirena may be the _land mine_ , but I can assure you that right now you're messing with the nuclear strike!" the pit snapped back, pushing his nose against the shepard's.

Apollo didn't back down. Both sets of eyes were locked into each other's. After what seem like minutes of tension; Apollo broke the silence as he scoffed and walked away. Lance didn't say a word. He just kept staring him down as he left the park.

* * *

 **AN: Why does Chase feel so uneasy? What is Apollo's deal? Why would he just turn on his friends like that? Could it be something someone said that hit a sensitive area? Or did something else happen on the anniversary of that day?**

 **All reviews and critique welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Sneaking out is (Not) Hard to Do

**AN: Hey all. Thank you for waiting so patiently. Once again I'm going to split this next chapter into two separate chapters. This chapter might be a little short since I had to split it, but the other half should be twice as long. I also wanted to split it just to update and show you guys that I am still alive here, considering there hasn't been an actual chapter update in over a month. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the day neared it's end, the stars and moon became more visible. Serge, an officer with bleach-blonde hair and scruffy sideburns, concentrated on the road as he was en route to the jail house. In the backseat, his passenger was quiet as a mouse.

"I've never seen you so quiet Jenkins. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say _dog."_ He chuckled at his own joke.

Still not a peep was heard from the backseat. This made the officer sort of curious. He tapped his steering wheel as he looked into his rear view mirror. Within his view, he could see Thomas Jenkins laying on his side completely motionless.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" the officer called out to him. Still no reply was heard and no movement made. Serge hesitated before making the decision to pullover on the side of the road.

As he stepped out of the squad car, he pulled out his flashlight and gun. The area he was in was completely dark. There were no streetlights, but there were plenty of trees. He cautiously approached the back door, shining his flashlight through the tinted window as he placed his hand on the door handle. Exhaling slowly, he jerked the door open and aimed his gun.

Inside he saw a still motionless Jenkins.

"Hey!" he called out once more. "What's the matter with you?!" He shined his flashlight all over Jenkins, starting to become very frustrated. "Hey! Don't screw around with me!" Unbeknownst to the officer, a vehicle was quickly closing in on the two in the darkness. When the vehicle came close enough, Serge picked up the sound of the tires. He quickly turned around and flashed his light to see a van heading straight for him.

 ***SMASH*** The van collided with the officer as well as the police cruiser. As the van backed away from the squad car, pieces of it fell to the ground as so did Serge, unconscious in a disfigured position. Jenkins stepped out of the smashed opening of the squad car, still in handcuffs. He stepped over to Serge's body and bent down facing the opposite direction as the officer. Using his cuffed hands he skillfully removed the keys from Serge's belt and quickly unlocked his handcuffs.

"Much better." he said to himself, rubbing his wrists before heading over to the van and hopping into the backseat.

"Took you long enough." he said to the driver.

"Well I reckon it's better to be late than to never show up." replied the driver, revealing himself to be the greeter from the _Short-Snout Pork-house_. "I knew you couldn't handle this here job. I shoulda done it myself."

"Look, we can talk about how things went wrong later. Right now, we need to hightail it outta here before more of these pigs show up." replied Jenkins.

The driver grunted and hit the gas, tires screeching and sped down the road.

* * *

"Pups, we are now arriving in Los Angeles!" Ryder stated, motioning his hand towards the windows. The pups each crowded around a window and stared in awe.

"Wow... The city looks so beautiful!"

"I've never been to a big city before!"

"It's huge!"

Even Katie was amazed by the lovely scenery of lights and skyscrapers. "It's so different from Adventure Bay..." she stated.

The city lit up beautifully below the night sky. The stars and moon complemented the lights shining from the buildings and businesses. The gang's jaws dropped in amazement as they pulled up to a huge hotel. This hotel was at least fifteen stories high and looked to be very extravagant from the looks of the outside.

"Wow.. Mayor Goodway certainly doesn't spare any expense." said Katie.

Zuma leaned on the window looking extremely excited. "DUDE! Is this where we're gonna be staying?" he asked Ryder, wagging his tail faster than Skye's propeller could ever turn. "They have a POOL and jacuzzi!" Rocky winced at Zuma's mention of the word _pool_.

Ryder's expression turned into a sheepish one. "Sorry pups, this hotel has a _no pets_ rule similar to the restaurant... So you will all have to stay the night in the PAW Patroller."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" groaned Chase. "I'm really getting sick of that rule. I bet Apollo doesn't get that kind of treatment."

The rest of the pups groaned with Chase in agreement. "I'm sorry pups. I really wish you could come with me too..." Ryder apologized, looking slightly down.

"That means Cali will have to stay the night here too." said Katie. Cali's eyes widened as she furiously shook her head meowing. It was as if she was trying to say; _No! Don't-you-DARE-leave-me-in-here-with-all-of-these-mutts!_

"It's alright Cali." Katie said, rubbing her fur. "The pups will keep you company and safe. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Cali jumped up and latched onto Katie, meowing with pleads. "Cali-get... down..." Katie said as she struggled to detach the cats claws from her clothing.

"I'm getting the feeling that Cali doesn't wanna stay." joked Rubble, causing the others to laugh.

"You-have-to... stay... here!" Katie commanded as she finally removed the cat from her and sat her back down. Cali meowed and sighed in defeat as Ryder and Katie stood up.

"If you pups get hungry, you have the pup-treat dispenser over there." said Ryder, pointing to the treat machine.

"As for you Cali, I'll set some cans of fresh tuna near the treat machine." said Katie, before setting the cans down. "Rocky, if Cali gets hungry can you open one of these cans for her with your tools?"

"Sure thing Katie." replied the mixed breed with a smile.

"Well, I guess that's about it." said Ryder as he set Robo-dog to sleep mode. "We're leaving for Hollywood early in the morning, so be sure to get plenty of rest."

"You don't have to tell me twice." yawned the chocolate lab.

"Umm Ryder?"

"Yes Marshall?"

"Would it be alright if we talked to Everest tomorrow? I want to make sure that she doesn't feel left out." asked the dally as he twiddled his paws.

Ryder chuckled. "Sure Marshall, but I'm sure she's fine. Her and Jake already had plans, which is why I didn't invite her."

"Really? What did they have planned?" asked a curious Skye.

"Jake went to visit his family in Miami. This will be their first time getting to meet Everest. But Marshall, why didn't you just call her from your pup-tag?" Ryder asked.

"Uhh... because... because all of us should get to see her smiling face... and also, I don't want to call at a bad time... Heh heh." laughed the nervous dalmatian.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. I'll make sure that you all get to speak to her first thing in the morning." Ryder said as he opened the door. "G'night pups. Sleep tight."

"Night Ryder!" they answered back in unison.

"Night Cali!" called out Katie as her and Ryder exited the Patroller. Cali meowed back in a dejected manner as they closed the door behind them.

Chase let out a big yawn. "Well, tomorrow's the big day. We'll all finally get to meet Apollo."

Marshall yawned right after him with sleepy eyes. "Yeah, I'm so excited... but sooo sleepy."

"What?! We can't go to sleep; we just got here. I'm too excited and wide awake." said Rubble. "I wanna go and see the sights."

Chase yawned once more. "Rubble, you know we're not allowed to go off on our own at night."

"But I can't sleep. C'mon Chase for once can you just relax and live a little?"

Chase frowned at this. "Sorry, but these paws uphold the laws."

"Chase is right Rubble." chimed in Rocky. "Besides, we don't know the first thing about this area."

Rubble groaned in defeat and hid his head between his paws. He knew that there was no convincing them. Minutes passed and the room of the Patroller fell silent. The five pups and Cali were fast asleep. Rubble however was still wide awake staring at the ceiling of the vehicle in boredom. He glanced over to Chase to see that he was sound asleep. He got up and slowly crept up to the shepard.

"Chase? Chaaase?" he whispered. Chase moaned. Rubble took this as his chance. "Chase I'm going for a stroll around the city. If you have any objections, bark twice." he said.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir." Chase mumbled. Rubble giggled to himself.

"Chase," he said in a deep voice. "I need you to run in circles and chase your tail until you catch it."

"Chase is... on the case." mumbled the shepard groggily. He then started to move his legs in a running motion. Rubble did everything he could to keep himself from bursting out in a loud laugh. He then proceeded toward the exit of the Patroller and quietly crept out, shutting the door behind him. The parking lot that they were parked in, barely had any cars in it.

"Now where should I go first?" he thought to himself as he walked off. His stomach began to rumble. "Oh, food! That's a great idea tummy; lead the way!" he commanded while rubbing his bulging stomach. He then proceeded to wander into the streets and main parts of the city.

* * *

 **AN: Will Chase ever catch his tail and complete his mission?**

 **Will Zuma ever get to take a dip in the Jacuzzi?**

 **Will I ever stop asking these unimportant questions that don't pertain to the story?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!**

 ***Ahem* Now on a more serious note; I was thinking about making a short side story for Everest about her trip to Miami while the pups are away in Los Angeles. Let me know if you would be interested in a short side story like that.**

 **Also did anyone else think that in the newest PAW Patrol episode "Pups save the Woof and roll show" that it was kind of weird that a human singer had songs that were "puppy" based? In my opinion they should have just made the singer a pup instead of human because now it's just weird.**

 **Lastly, the featured story you should check out, if you haven't already is _"Like it Never Happened"_ by _CartoonFiction56_**

 **Thanks again for reading; until next time.**


	7. A Night on the Town

**AN: Finally an update. Hope it was worth the wait for you guys. ^^;  
**

* * *

It was as if the city didn't sleep at all. There were citizens walking about and driving, and bars and night-clubs were plenty occupied. "So this is the _night life_." Rubble said in amazement. "But where can I get something to eat?" He noticed a meat shop in the distance. "Hmm, I wonder..." He ran over to see a plump and portly man tossing garbage into the trash bin. Rubble walked up to the man, barking happily and wagging his tail.

"Ohh what a cute little doggie!" the man exclaimed, smiling. He dropped the trash and walked over and petted the bulldog. Rubble turned on his back as the meat man rubbed his tummy. The man could feel and hear Rubble's stomach growling.

"Ahh, I know what you-a want." he said before going back into the shop. A few seconds later he emerged with a string of salami. Rubble's tongue drooped from his mouth as his eyes became wide. "There you-a go little guy." Said the meat man as he tossed the string of salami infront of Rubble.

"Oh boy! Thanks mister!" said Rubble, as he stood on his hind legs leaning on the man before picking the salami up into his mouth.

"No-a problem little guy." Replied the meat man as he petted Rubble's head once more before retuning into his shop. Rubble ate one of the salami off of the string, before wrapping the rest around his neck and continuing his walk.

" _A pup like meeeee,_ _ _A pup like meeeee_._ "

Rubble was singing and humming happily until he was caught off guard by a blur rushing past him. He looked behind him to see a cocker spaniel with ginger fur, hurriedly rushing in the opposite direction calling for someone. He raised an eyebrow.

"Even the dogs in this city don't sleep." He laughed to himself.

* * *

Sirena was out of breath and panting as she slowed her pace. Before her stood Apollo and Lance.

"Did you find her?" asked Lance. Catching her breath the female cocker spaniel shook her head.

"I can't even pick up her scent..." Said Apollo lowering his head. "This is all my fault…"

As much as Lance and Sirena wanted to agree and blame him, this was no time to gang up on their friend. No matter how much he deserved it. Milly had been missing ever since she had ran off in tears. The trio couldn't help but worry about her safety and whereabouts.

"Maybe we should check back at the old abandoned park." Lance suggested, pointing his paw in a random direction. "She could be searching for us too."

"That's true." Sirena concurred. "Let's hurry."

The gang sprinted off in the direction of the abandoned park with Lance leading the way.

* * *

As Rubble munched on another salami in front of a library, moving figures within his peripheral view caught his eye. He turned to see three pups running off across the street. Of the three, a certain gray german shepard caught his eye. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"No way… that looks like… it can't be…" he spoke in awe and utter disbelief. "Apollo?!" Wasting no time he quickly dashed off in their direction. Rubble may not have been the fastest, but the thought that his hero might be only yards away, made him gain great speed.

 _It looks just like him from here… its gotta be him. Its just gotta be._ He thought to himself as he tried his best to keep up with them.

They ran blocks and blocks down; rounding street corners and through alley ways. Rubble wanted to call out to him, but was afraid that if it wasn't really Apollo, whoever it was might not be so friendly. Rubble's distance was getting closer and closer. He was closing in on them, but upon going through another alley way, a spider dropped down from its web right in front of Rubble's face. He froze instantly.

"Sp-sp-SPIDEEERRR!" he screamed and dove behind a trashcan closer to one of the walls in the alley, cowering with his paws over his eyes. The gang stopped upon hearing the noise.

"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Sirena.

They all looked back only to see nothing but a trashcan and spiderwebs.

"Must've been some alley cat." Answered Apollo. "Let's keep moving."

The trio began to run around the corner and out of sight.

Rubble was still cowering behind the trashcan. "I'm not scared-I'm not scared-I'm not scared." He kept repeating to himself. He slowly peered around the trashcan and saw that the spider had ascended back up into it's web. He quickly got up and dashed under the web with closed eyes and exited the alley.

He scanned the area and found that there was no trace of the pups left. "Aww, I lost them…" he said, dejected. He cursed his arachnophobia more than ever now. After all, it just caused him to miss some-pup who might've been his hero. "Stupid spider." He said turning to face the arachnid. The spider was unfazed and continued to crawl around it's web. As he walked away from the alley, he realized that he was in a completely different area of the city.

"I must've ran pretty far. I hope... I don't get lost." He said as he continued to walk, munching down another salami. Suddenly the sound of rushing water caught his ear. The sound was very soothing to his ears. He turned to see a fountain in the distance. The fountain had a statue in the shape of a bear on top spewing water from it's mouth.

"Wow, that looks so cool!" he said as he ran closer. He stood at the guard rails above the very large fountain, closing his eyes as he took in the relaxing sounds of dripping, pouring, and splashing. There was another sound that caught his ears. A sound completely different from the others. As he concentrated to make out what the sounds were, he soon realized they were the sounds of faint sobs and sniffles. He opened his eyes and peered over the guard rail and down near the fountain area. As he looked down he saw a pup with golden fur and a swept bang on the base of the bear statue placed in the middle of the fountain. "Hey! Are you alright down there?" he called out. The pup looked at him in surprise and turned her back to continue sobbing.

Thinking quickly, a concerned Rubble carefully climbed down the guard rails of the fountain to the base of the statue and approached the pup slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked. His sudden presence startled the other pup and she backed away slowly baring teeth and tried to look menacing. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He pulled another salami off the string and held it out to her. "here, have a snack." The pup hesitated before drying her eyes. She walked over and sniffed the salami before reluctantly taking it in her mouth. Her fur was a bit damp from sitting under the fountain. She crunched down on the salami until it was no more.

"How was that?" Rubble asked with a smile.

The pup licked her lips before giving a reply. "It was great… Thank you." She sniffled.

"So why are you down here crying?" Rubble asked curious. "It's a pretty night; no one should be sad on a night like this."

The pup turned her head away. "It's nothing." She muttered.

Rubble's expression turned a little more concerned. "Are you sure? You can tell me. It helps to talk about things."

The pup hesitated before she began. She couldn't believe she was vulnerable enough to pour herself out to a complete stranger. "It was my brother… I don't think he likes me anymore…"

Rubble looked even more curious. "Why would you say that?" The mixed breed lowered her head.

"I worked hard setting up a picnic… to celebrate the day we met and… when he arrived at the picnic… he told me it was stupid and pointless…" her tears were now starting to return. "I worked so hard setting things up and finding the items we needed… He was just so cold. His expression, his tone, his words, everything." She began to slowly sob and turn her head away. Rubble walked towards her and placed a paw around her neck. He was truly touched by her story.

"Your brother sounds like a real jerk." The female pup looked at him as his tone changed. "No brother should ever treat his sister like that and… wait…" His expression changed to a confused one. "What did you mean when you said the day you first met? Weren't you both together at birth?"

The female wiped her eyes. "No… you see, he isn't my blood brother. I've been separated from my real family for as long as I can remember… I was all alone until he came along one day. He didn't use to be the person who he is today. He was very kind, caring, and sweet. He saw me alone and sad one day and he comforted me. He said he was all alone as well. He told me that I could come with him. That he would be like a brother to me. Protect me, watch after me, care for me. Having no one else, I decided to go with him, to accept him as my brother and we've been together ever since…"

This really hit home for Rubble, being that he did not know his family either. He was all alone himself until the day he met the PAW Patrol. They are like the closest thing that he considers a _family_. "I know the feeling…" he said. "I was all alone once too… but now I have someone who's like a brother to me." As Rubble said these words, the image of a certain fire-pup came to his mind. "He was the one there for me since the day we met… and he stays the same."

The female pup didn't know why but hearing the bulldog talk like this was starting to lift her spirits. They were pretty much the same.

"So don't let some jerk get you down, because a REAL brother wouldn't make a sibling cry; and if I ever meet him, I'll tell him about what it truly means to be a brother." He finished. The pup didn't realize it, but she was starting to smile. A smile that didn't go unnoticed by the bulldog. "See, that's better; I made you smile." he said. The female began to giggle. Rubble felt that his fur was starting to get soaked by the water of the fountain. "Woo! As much as I like taking baths, I think we should move to a dry area." He laughed as so did his company.

As they moved back to higher ground from the fountain below, the mixed breed couldn't help but notice that this stranger who she didn't even know was making her mood so much better. "Thanks… for being here." She said shyly. "I never expected some stranger to come along and cheer me up." She joked.

"I'm no stranger; I'm Rubble." He said, turning back to her.

"Rubble? That's your name? …I like it." She smiled. "My name's Emilia, but my friends call me Milly"

"That's a cool name. I feel like I've heard it somewhere tonight..." Rubble said, beginning to think. Milly tilted her head in confusion. "Ahh well, I can't remember where." He said, shrugging. "Hey why don't you join me in seeing the sights some more." he suggested. Milly completely neglected the fact that the others might be searching for her and accepted his offer.

The two went off and marveled at the most beautiful sights that L.A. had to offer over the hours. From walking up stairs to high buildings; to riding on the back of trucks, the two were really enjoying themselves. Milly never took the time to just enjoy the scenery at night, so this was new to her as well.

"Wow… I never realized how beautiful all of this looked." She stated.

"My hometown looks pretty cool at night too… although I'm supposed to be sleep by then." He chuckled.

A few hours had passed and the two were now laying atop a tall slide in the middle of a playground. The moon was at it's highest point in the night sky and the bustle of the city's night-life had died down. Milly couldn't explain why, but for some reason being with this pup made her feel... happy. Her tears had long stopped. She couldn't believe that some pup she didn't even know was able to cheer her up like this. She found herself smiling and staring at the bulldog as he ate yet another salami off of the string. Rubble, sensing eyes watching him, looked over to the mixed breed to see that she was indeed staring at him; however, he just assumed that she was staring at the salami.

"Want another one?" he asked, holding a salami out to her, completely oblivious of her true reason for staring.

"No thanks." she blushed looking away.

"You suuure? They're still pretty yummy." he baited.

"But, isn't that your last one?" she said, pointing to Rubble's bare neck.

Rubble looked down to see that it was indeed his last one. "I guess my tummy was more hungry than I thought." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his paw. "You should take it." he said, pushing the salami closer to her.

Milly looked at his bright smile. As she touched the salami she stared at him for what seemed like moments before taking it.

"Thank you..."

"It's no problem." he replied with a smile.

 _He's definitely not a selfish pup._ Milly thought to herself.

"So... How are you feeling?" Rubble asked her while she chewed the salami.

"Honestly, a lot better." She answered after swallowing. "I guess It's all thanks to you." she laughed.

"Just remember, whenever you're in trouble, just CRY for help." replied the bulldog as he laughed. Milly joined him in laughing as well, even though she didn't quite get the joke.

The two looked toward the night sky. The twinkling stars seemed to play a silent sonata for the two pups and the weight on their eyelids began to increase. Rubble yawned.

 _I need to get back before the others realize I'm gone._ He drowsily thought to himself. He moved his eyes over to Milly only to see that the pup was already peacefully asleep with a smile on her face. _I need to... get... Up..._

Before the bulldog knew it,

he had drifted off.

* * *

 **AN: Oh my, look there! Salamis, Spiders, and Bears!  
**

 **As always I'd like to thank my supportive readers. ^_^**

 **Please check out my other PAW Patrol ongoing stories "October the 31st" and "Vacancy" if you haven't already.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Dangerous Territory

**AN: I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Fight scenes are epic. You can also tell that I have been watching WAYY too much Anime... ^^;  
**

 **Also I looked at the title names for future season 3 episodes and one is titled "Pups save Apollo", so either Apollo IS an actual actor (like he is in my story) and not just a cartoon or it's probably another of those Rubble dream sequence episodes. Either way I can't wait to see. I feel like I might've inspired that episode.**

 **P.S. I'm so sad the Panthers lost the Super Bowl. I was really counting on my hometown to win it all. :(**

 **Well anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Chase opened his eyes and found himself to be in an unfamiliar setting. It was hard for him to move. He struggled as his body seemed to be tangled within something.

"What is this?" He asked aloud.

He received a chuckle in response.

"It's a net... You know, that tool you use to catch pests with?" Replied a voice mockingly. Chase lifted his head to the direction of the voice.

" _You!_ " Chase exclaimed with shock in both his voice and eyes. There before him stood Thomas Jenkins.

"Yeah, _me_." Said Jenkins, narrowing his eyes on the pup.

Chase couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You're supposed to be in jail!" The shepherd growled.

Jenkins snickered. "Didn't you hear? I got out early for _bad behavior_." He pulled out a 9mm handgun and began twirling it around his finger. "I warned you not to screw with me mutt." He said darkly as he frowned and pointed the gun towards Chase.

Chase lowered his ears as his eyes grew wide.

Jenkins lowered his weapon and frowned. "What? Where's all that wit you had yesterday?" Jenkins asked, cocking his head. "That's the mutt I wanna see before I blow your ears back. I want that satisfaction... Now go ahead and say something witty!" Jenkins raised his boot and stomped it down on Chase's back with great force, causing the shepherd to howl.

"AAAUUUGHH!" Chase yelled over in pain causing a small tear droplet to form in the corner of his eyes.

"You costed me a great amount of money sticking your nose where it didn't belong, german _shep-turd_." Jenkins then swiftly kicked Chase across his nose, causing another pain filled howl to escape the police pup. "So... how are you gonna make this up to me?" Jenkins asked with a smile as he crouched down, casually placing his arm around the tangled pup. The evil intent was clear in his eyes. It took a moment for Chase to regain himself and respond.

"L-Let me go and turn yourself in! You're only making things worse for yourself!"

Jenkins laughed aloud as he stood back up. "Ahh there it is. That spunk I was looking for." He said while clapping slowly. "I'll bleed that right out of you. Oh! That reminds me... I have a _surprise_ for you." Jenkins motioned his hand over to a dark side of the room. A light immediately flickered on and Chase gasped at what he saw.

"No... No-no-no-no-no." Chase cried unable to look away. Ryder, Katie, Cali, and the other five pups each laid on the floor, tied up in a pile; bullet holes placed in each one of their heads.

"We may have gotten a little bored waiting for you to wake up... so we decided to play a little game of Russian roulette." Jenkins said, twirling his gun around his fingers once more. "I honestly don't know how you slept through all the _fun filled_ screams." He laughed.

"You're... you're a monster..." Muttered Chase with tears.

"No, I'm a _winner!_ " Jenkins yelled throwing his hands in the air triumphantly. "I figure selling a few of your friend's organs to the black market should more than compensate for the cash you costed me."

Chase started to tremble as he began hyperventilating.

"Aww poor pup... Don't have a heart attack on me." Jenkins said, faking a look of concern. "The pleasure of killing you belongs solely to me and ME alone." He raised his gun and pointed it back at the shepherd's face.

 ***BANG!***

"AHHHHH!" Chase yelled aloud as he sat up with wide eyes. He was back within the PAW Patroller. All of the pups and Cali were all still sound asleep. He continued to inhale and exhale as he tried to calm himself. "What a… nightmare." Chase said to himself. Beads of sweat decorated his head and fur. _That guy from yesterday… Why am I dreaming about him?_ He thought. He laid back onto his pillow once more, placing a paw on his temple. Closing his eyes for a second, he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He looked out a window to see that the moon was still shining high in the night sky. Staring back at the ceiling, he slowly closed his eyes once more. He didn't even notice that a certain bulldog was missing from his spot.

* * *

Rubble was sleeping peacefully alone atop the slide. Milly, who had woken up not too long ago was sitting on the playground's swing, watching the stars in deep thought. She stared into the sky as if she were studying the constellations.

 _Maybe I should go find the others… Just to let them know that I'm ok._ _I don't want them to worry too much._ She looked back across the park at Rubble as he was still snoozing. She hopped off of the swing set and walked across the park, back to his side.

"Rubble? Rubble?" She called as she tried to nudge him awake. Rubble continued to snore, Not showing any sign of waking up. Milly frowned at this and she began to think. _I won't be gone long. He should be fine here._ _He looks like he'll be out for a while anyway._ She walked a few steps forward and looked back at him one last time before leaving.

The city had seemed to finally die down around this time. The night clubs were closed. Very few drivers passed by and even fewer pedestrians were seen walking about.

"Where would they even be right now?" Milly said to herself while running down the sidewalk. There were only a few places where she thought the others could be looking for her. "Maybe… they're around the old abandoned park." She concluded. "If I take a shortcut, I should be able to get there in no time."

* * *

Apollo and Sirena sat in wait at the entrance of the old abandoned park. They had been trying to stay up for a couple of hours waiting for Milly to return. Lance had went out on his own to search while they waited to see if she would return to the park. Sirena was starting to get sleepy and Apollo couldn't blame her. They had been up for most of the night searching. As Sirena sat up, her eyes began to droop while she unconsciously bobbed her head.

"Sirena!" Apollo called to her making her come to attention. "If you're tired then you should get some rest." He said without even facing her. The cocker spaniel rubbed her eye with her paw and gave a slight yawn.

"I'm fine." She answered. "I'll stay up all week if need be."

Apollo briefly smirked at her answer. "You don't look like you could go another minute to me." He said. "It's alright, just lay down and get some rest."

"You don't know me very well do you?" Sirena smirked as she stood up. "I can go just as long as you, if not longer." She retorted.

Apollo smiled to himself. He was impressed with Sirena's dedication. She looked to be fully awake now, but he knew that she was barely holding on..

 _You never cease to surprise me._ He thought to himself staring out the corner of his eye at her. He could tell that she was intent on finding Milly, no matter what. "Ok," Apollo said to her. "We'll do a little searching of our own to keep you awake." He stood up and turned to face her, giving a smile. She started blushing not long after seeing the smile and quickly faced the opposite direction.

"Fine then…" She answered. She stood to her feet and the two walked off.

* * *

Rubble yawned and smacked his lips as he stretched. He heard a sound that repeatedly rang around in his ears. He was able to make it out to be a growling sound.

"Hmm?" He said. Opening only one eye, he looked up. Surely enough, there was a pitbull pup standing over him growling. "Yikes…"

"Where is she?" Lance asked with a threatening tone. His amethyst eyes stared daggers. Rubble took a moment to ponder what the pitbull was talking about and realization quickly set on him. "I can smell her scent. Answer me! What've you done with Milly?!" Lance barked out, raising his voice. Rubble looked from side to side and peered all around the park, but Milly was nowhere in sight.

"She was just here…" He said.

"So you did take her!"

"No! We were just hanging out, I found her crying near a foun-"

"Then where is she?!" Lance growled.

"I… I don't know…" Rubble backed away. "We fell asleep and when I woke up, she was gone."

"You need to come with me. Now." Lance demanded, advancing toward Rubble. Rubble's eyes darted around the park looking for an escape. He glanced to a merry-go-round and smirked.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He yelled, running off.

"Why you!" Lance growled and chased him. Rubble stepped onto the merry-go-round, and ran repeatedly around in circles, dodging all of the bars. Lance followed suit, tailing him.

"You know what I like about merry-go-rounds?" Rubble asked, as he stepped off of the contraption. "Once you start spinning, you just can't stop." Rubble grabbed the handles of the merry-go-round and quickly began spinning it.

Lance, still on the merry-go-round was thrown off balance as it began to spin faster. Rubble continued spinning it. Lance fell on his side, getting dizzier by the second. Rubble took this opportunity and ran off and exited the park, leaving the pitbull pup spinning. "Whew! I don't know what that guy's deal was, but I'd better find Milly. He could be trying to hurt her." Rubble thought to himself. He could smell the scent of the salami he had given her and was able to follow the trail deeper into the city.

* * *

Milly had decided that the quickest way to the old abandoned park was to cut through the town's junkyard. Los Angeles' junkyard was a vast and wide area that connected to many different parts of the city and was covered and piled to the top with virtually anything that you could think of. The female mixed breed didn't take into account just how large the area was as she was now lost somewhere deep within the heart.

"Ok… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She said. She walked path after path only to discover she was moving in complete circles. What Milly didn't discover was the three pairs of eyes that were intently watching her. Her ears perked up upon hearing a rustling sound coming from behind a few mounds of junk. "Who's there?" She asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

As if to answer her question, three figures emerged, jumping out from behind mounds and quickly charged straight for her. Milly gasped and ran off in the first direction she could see, taking every twist and turn, trying her best to lose them. Milly couldn't shake them. The three really seemed to know their way around the junkyard. She soon found herself chased into a dead end of the junkyard. Panting, she put her back against a wall of ragged furniture to face her pursuers. In front of her a distance away stood three full grown dogs. A pharaoh hound, a rottweiler, and a doberman.

"Where do you think you're goin' little _pup-squeak?_ You think you can just roam around in our territory like you own it and just leave?" The pharaoh hound asked as he advanced toward her. He flashed a sinister smile.

"Let me go! I was only lost!" Milly yelled, pressing her back against the wall even more.

"Doesn't matter. Once you cross into Anubis Circle's turf, you're CHOW." The pharaoh hound bent down to meet her nose to nose.

Milly couldn't stop shaking. never before had she been more frightened than she felt right now. His breath really reeked and she could see the evil intent in his eyes. The pharaoh hound opened his jaws wide.

"Get away from her!"

Milly's aggressor turned around in surprise. There out in the distance stood a serious Rubble. The pharaoh hound looked him up and down before noticing his pup-tag shimmer and smiled.

"Looks like we're in the presence of a _celebrity_ boys." He said to his two gang members.

" _Aww_ , ain't he just adorable." Taunted the rottweiler.

"He's just a _lil pup_." Chimed in the doberman.

"You really got some nerve stepping to us _bite-size."_ The pharaoh hound said as he approached Rubble. "You must have no clue who we are. "My pal there," he motioned his head to the rottweiler. "That's Sphinx. The one next to him is Jackal. Ringing any bells in that little head yet?"

Rubble didn't back away, he continued to stand his ground as the pharaoh hound inched closer.

"And you can call me Pharaoh, leader of Anubis Circle!" He stopped clear in front of Rubble, towering over him.

Rubble didn't show the least bit of fear. He ran through Pharaoh's legs and over to Milly's side.

"What are you doing way out here alone?" He asked her.

"I-I was looking for my brother…" Milly answered.

"I don't think this was a great place to start…" He says while watching the three dogs slowly close in on them. "Get behind me." He tells Milly before growling at their aggressors.

"I gotta say Bite-size, you've got moxy." Pharaoh smiled. "Sphinx! Take em' out!"

The Rottweiler smiles and moves toward the two pups, causing Milly to shiver in fear. She knew about Anubis Circle and how ruthlessly cruel they were. Rubble dashed forward towards Sphinx and lept into the air, delivering a swift kick to the rottweiler's snout. The impact caused Sphinx to stumble back in pain.

"This little shrimp kicked me! He kicked me!" The rottweiler yelled out in disbelief. "Why you-" He was suddenly cut off as Rubble sweep kicked him causing him to fall to the ground.

Rubble smirked triumphantly.

"I'm warning you. I know _Pup-Fu._ " He said as he stood on his hind legs in a battle ready stance.

"Pup-fu?" Pharaoh laughed. "You really think something like that is going to work on us?" He said as he watched his partner pick himself up off of the ground.

"Let's find out." Rubble replied cockily. He gestured his paws in a motion, as if to say _bring it on._

Milly slowly moved in a different direction, putting some distance between herself and them. She could tell things were about to get serious.

"I guess the PAW Patrol are gonna' be short one member from now on." Pharaoh said darkly.

He and Jackal charged toward the bulldog pup. Pharaoh swiped his claws at him but missed as Rubble dodged with perfect timing. Rubble followed up with a head butt to Jackal's snout as Jackal tried to fiercely bite him. Sphinx came from behind and charged Rubble from the back, causing the pup to tumble a distance away.

"Rubble!" Milly called out in concern.

Rubble quickly hopped to his feet and shook himself off.

"That was nothing." He smirked, making The rottweiler growl.

Rubble went silent as he proceeded to think of a plan. In this moment he carefully looked over his surroundings. There happened to be an old washing machine in a pile of debris not too far from where he was. He took note of this and continuing to look around, spotted a baby crib sitting atop a large pile of junk. Scanning the area one last time, he caught sight of a stack of old queen sized mattresses that looked as if the slightest touch would make them collapse.

That's it! He thought to himself as the three charged towards him. "Ya know, three against one isn't really fair…" Rubble said as he smoothly dodged their attacks one by one.

"This is MY turf! So we're gonna play by MY rules!" Pharaoh answered before gnashing his teeth.

Rubble dodged one final time before raising his paw and scratched pharaoh across the side of his face. Pharaoh grunted as three visible marks were revealed on his face.

"I meant that it's not fair for YOU." Rubble grinned. "You three look like you're having a hard time taking down a little pup." He taunted, making Pharaoh growl.

Milly watched Rubble with her mouth agape in amazement. She couldn't believe how calm he was taking on a dangerous gang like Anubis Circle and how easily and skillfully he seemed to be doing it.

 _He really is something…_

"You guys are getting boring. I'm outta' here. Catch me if you can!" Rubble shouted as he started running.

"Oh no you don't. It's _FAR_ too late to run! Sphinx! _Sick em'!"_ Commanded Pharaoh.

"With _pleasure_!" The rottweiler yelled out, chasing after him.

Sphinx was gaining on Rubble fast, fire burning in his eyes.

 _That's it. Just a little closer._ thought Rubble. He was leading Sphinx exactly where he wanted him.

Rubble stopped clear in front of a large pile of junk.

"C'mon." He shook his rear, taunting his pursuer.

Sphinx narrowed his eyes and pounced towards the bulldog. Rubble jumped out of the way at the last second and Sphinx crashed into the pile of junk. The impact caused the pile to shake and a crib that was sitting on the peak fell right on top of Sphinx, encaging him underneath as other articles of junk piled up on top of it.

"One down." Rubble said, looking over to the caged and seething rottweiler.

Pharaoh, looking on from the distance had seen what happened.

"How did he…?" He growled in frustration. "Jackal, your turn."

"I'll stick a cork in this cocky mutt." Jackal barked, rushing off into Rubble's direction.

"Don't make light of me." Rubble said and began to run off into another section of the junkyard.

Rubble ran up a large mountain of junk that seemed to reach to the clouds themselves and hopped onto an old ironing board at the top. He surfed the board down the other side of the pile of junk while Jackal continued his chase. As Jackal started to run down the steep junk hill after him, he lost his footing and tumbled down the pile. He tumbled past Rubble and collided with a stack of mattresses; the large and heavy mattresses then collapsed onto the doberman and trapped him underneath.

"Strrrrrrrike!" Rubble yelled as he rode down to the bottom of the pile. He hopped off of the board and on top of the mattress pile. "They should really make this a sport." He laughed.

"Gooo Rubble!" Milly cheered him on.

Pharaoh's face was twisted into an expression that showed both frustration and utter disbelief.

"What is this guy? Is this really what the PAW Patrol is capable of?" He scoffed. "No… he's just a pup-squeak… A BITE SIZED PUP-SQUEAK!" He exploded in anger, eyes wide, rushing towards Rubble. "If you want something done right…" Rubble rushed towards him with the same speed and the two collided, pressing against each other in a struggle. "Do it YOURSELF!"

Pharaoh increased his strength and inch by inch Rubble started to slide back.

"WE ARE ANUBIS CIRCLE! WE WON'T LOSE TO SOME PUP LIKE YOU!"

Rubble struggled to push back. Pharaoh was indeed strong.

"YOU CAN USE PUP-FU, CANINEJUTSU, HOUND-KEIDO, IT DOESN'T MATTER! WE'LL SHRED YOU TO PIECES!"

Rubble looked into Pharaoh's eyes and could see that he had completely lost it. He tried to find strength of his own to push back but couldn't. The pharaoh hound was using pure rage as strength and Rubble couldn't stop himself from being over powered. He turned his head and looked to his left at the open washing machine. Without a second thought, he head butted Pharaoh with all the strength he had.

"AuuGH!" Pharaoh stumbled back, holding his head in pain. "You LITTLE!" He turned to face Rubble only to see that he was no longer there. "Tch! Where did he-" Pharaoh turned to his right and saw Rubble rushing toward him at great speed.

Rubble lept into the air.

"Rubble Rocket KICK!" Rubble's kick connected with Pharaoh's face with great impact and sent him flying into the washing machine which made the door close. "GOOOOAL!" Shouted Rubble as he hopped around excitedly.

Milly stared in disbelief.

"I… I don't believe it. He actually beat them. He beat Anubis Circle…"

"I tried to warn you guys. You should change your name to _A-n00b-is Circle_." Taunted Rubble, making himself laugh.

The washing machine began to shake violently and not even seconds later, Pharaoh broke open the door. He jumped on the ground bearing his fangs.

"OK BITE SIZE, NOW YOU'VE REALLY PISSED ME OFF!" Pharaoh bellowed and dashed towards Rubble.

Rubble stood ready as Pharaoh drew closer, but while his attention was on Pharaoh; Rubble didn't notice Jackal quickly closing in on him from behind. Jackal lept into the air towards Rubble.

"Rubble look out!" Milly yelled, pushing him out of Jackal's way. Pharaoh pounced towards them both. Rubble and Milly's eyes grew wide.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Pharaoh was suddenly tackled to the ground before he could make contact with the two. Rubble turned his head with a confused look.

"Who?"

Pharaoh stood to his feet and turned his attention to the new comer.

"Tch! Yet another wannabe hotshot celebrity."

Rubble's mouth dropped open and Milly gasped. In front of Pharaoh stood none other than Apollo. His fangs were bared as he took on a stance that showed he was ready to throw down.

"A..A...APOLLO!" Rubble shouted.

Apollo and Pharaoh engaged in battle swiping and biting at one another. Rubble couldn't stop geeking out at the sight of his hero.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! I MUST BE DREAMING! HAHAHAHA! He excitedly bounced up and down. While he was distracted Sphinx snuck up behind him and delivered a blow to his head.

"A...pol...lo…"

Rubble slowly fell to the ground and laid there unconscious.

"RUBBLE!"

* * *

 **AN: Yeeeah... rottweilers are sneaky _**

 **Thanks for the continued support. Until next time!**


	9. Announcement!

Just a little announcement here before the next update.

I have realized that upon going into season 3 of PAW Patrol, that they have changed Apollo's appearance (including his breed.) I'm guessing that since they are about to air an episode with him soon, they had to change his character design to fit more into the show while still being unique.

I cannot change Apollo's character design/breed in my story, because I have already described his appearance in previous chapters. With that being said, Apollo's appearance will stay true to his season 1-2 design (the design on the current cover of this story) instead of his season 3 design, but I do have a way to explain his change in appearance by the end of this entire story, so in a way, it will all fit.

This ends my announcement.

Thank you all for your continued support. :)

Till next time.


	10. Lost and Found

Dawn was beginning to break in LA. Small rays of light began to make its way all throughout the city.

"Ohh… My head." Rubble slowly stood to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. "What happened…?" The events between last night and this morning, flashed through his mind. Milly, the pitbull, Anubis Circle, and… "Apollo!" Rubble's eyes shot open as everything came back clear to him. He looked at his surroundings and realized he was still in the junkyard. Jackal, Sphinx, and Pharaoh were all knocked out and sprawled across the area. This made Rubble chuckle. "I'd expect no less from my hero." He said. "But… where did he go? Where's Milly?" He wondered. "Milly?! Apollo?!"

* * *

Apollo, Lance, Sirena, and Milly had long left the junkyard during Rubble's unconscious state and were all walking down the sidewalk.

"We need to go back! We can't just leave him!" Yelled Milly.

"You don't know anything about that pup." Apollo countered. "For all you know, he could have been working with Anubis Circle."

"I found that guy at the community park downtown after tracing Milly's scent." Said Lance. "He pulled a fast one and ran away after I questioned him." The snow colored pit looked mildly frustrated as he recalled the encounter.

"He's not a bad guy. He helped me…" Argued Milly.

"That pup must have one too many screws loose if he thought he could take on Anubis Circle alone." Apollo shook his head.

"But he did take them on! And he was amazing…"

"Seriously?" Asked Sirena, cocking her brow. "He took on _the_ Anubis Circle… ALONE?"

Milly nodded her head. "Yeah. He made it look so easy. I watched as he took them out one by one. He was strong for a pup his age and very smart too. " Milly said, while clenching something in her paw.

"Hmph. Well Pharaoh would have buried him like a bone if I didn't show up." Muttered Apollo.

"And you would have been Pharoah's squeaky toy if I hadn't come to back you up." Lance smirked, making Apollo glare at him.

"What were you doing on their turf anyway? We had been searching for you all night!" Said Sirena.

"I thought that you guys might be worried about me… so I tried to take a shortcut to the old park to find you. I had gotten lost in the junkyard and next thing I knew, I was cornered." Milly explained. "That pup, Rubble. He's the one who helped me. The one who found me."

"Rubble?" Sirena thought to herself for a second. _Why does that name sound familiar?_

"That's why I have to return the favor! We HAVE to go back! If Pharaoh's gang wakes up before him, then…"

Apollo stared at the worried expression on Milly's face. It was rare for him to see her like this. He sighed.

"Lance, go back and check on that guy. Make sure he gets out of Pharaoh's turf in one piece." Said Apollo.

"Since when do you get to order _me_ around?" Asked Lance, turning to the shepherd and cocking his brow. He turned to look at Milly and saw her pleading eyes. He sighed. "Alright… but I'm only doing this for Milly." He emphasised.

"I'll go with you." Milly said.

"No." Apollo countered.

"But…"

"It's too dangerous for you to go back. Lance knows how to handle things alone." Apollo explained. "Besides, we've all been up throughout the night. It's time we all got some rest."

Milly wanted to argue further, but knew that there was no use. Apollo's decision was set. _Rubble… Please be okay._ Milly unclenched her paw and stared at the object she was holding, a yellow pup-tag with a wrench symbol.

* * *

"OH NOOO!" Rubble shouted at the top of his lungs. "Where is it?! Where?! Where?!" Where?!" He searches junk heap after junk heap. He even retraced his steps as best he could. "My pup-tag… is gone!" He wailed. "I am so toast… and not the yummy buttery kind. First Chase is gonna yell at me, and then Ryder…" He sighed and hung his head low. "I guess I'll just have to face the music." He said before walking off. "I could really use a nice bath right now…"

Rubble walked the pathways of the junkyard until he was finally able to find an exit. By some stroke of luck, it just so happened that this particular exit led to the same street of the meat shop that Rubble had visited the previous night. Being able to recognize where he was, Rubble continued to walk up the street until he finally arrived at the hotel parking lot. The parking lot seemed to have a lot more cars parked than when he first left. He approached the doors of the PAW Patroller.

"Please still be sleep. Please still be sleep." He whispered. He slowly opened the doors and peeked in. Everyone was still sound asleep. "Phew." He walked over to his pillow and plopped down on it. "What a night…" he closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

An alarm on Ryder's pup-pad began to go off. Ryder reached his hand over and tapped the screen, stopping the alarm. He sat up with the most outrageous looking bedhead. He yawned and stretched his arms before picking up his pup-pad.

"Hmm… Only 7:35? It's a little early, but I guess now's a good time to get ready."

Ryder got out of bed, wearing his light blue pajamas. He walked into the bathroom area to brush his teeth and afterwards grabbed a washcloth and bath towel. After showering and drying himself off, he combed his hair and donned his signature wardrobe and jacket. He picked up his pup-pad and looked at it once again.

"8:00 now. I guess I should wake up Katie." He said. He pressed a button with Katie's image and began to call her. He made sure to switch the call to audio only, out of courtesy, just in case Katie wasn't presentable.

" _Hello…"_ Katie answered with a mild hint of sleepiness in her voice.

"Good morning Katie. Sorry to wake you, but it's 8:00 and we need to get to Hollywood as early as we can."

" _Ok Ryder, I'll start getting ready now."_ She replied.

"Meet me on the first floor when you're ready, so we can have breakfast."

" _Ok."_

Ryder ended the call and put his pup-pad away. Ryder left out of his room and rode the elevator down to the first floor. It may have been early, but there was still quite a few people up and about and Ryder could smell the delicious food leaking into the lobby, all the way from the breakfast hall. He walked in and picked up two trays before standing at the end of the short line. He filled the trays with various foods from the counters and took a seat at a table to wait for Katie. He waited and waited until it seemed as if an hour had passed by.

Ryder sighed. "I guess that stereotype about girls taking a long time to get ready, has some truth to it."

"Is that so…" Said a voice, coming from behind him. Ryder quickly turned around to see Katie, all dressed and in her usual clothes.

"Oh… Katie." Said Ryder, nervously. "I fixed you a tray, but the food is kinda cold now." He told her, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I guess that's partly my fault." She laughed nervously as she sat down across from him. "Us girls take a lot of pride in our appearance. Everything has to look just right." Katie began to taste her food. "Mmm it's still a little warm. It's really good."

Ryder grabbed a fork and began to eat his food as well. After both him and Katie finished, they made their way out of the hotel and to the PAW Patroller.

"I wonder if the pups are still asleep." Ryder whispered before opening the doors. Before the doors could even completely open, Cali jumped into Katie's arms, purring with happiness.

"Aww, I missed you too Cali." Said Katie, as she nuzzled her precious cat.

The pups were still all sound asleep. Ryder stepped onto the vehicle and proceeded to wake them. "Ok pups, time to wake up!" He called out to them. Rocky, Skye, Zuma, Chase, and Marshall all sat up yawning.

"Good morning Ryder." The five pups said sleepily.

"Rocky, I hope Cali wasn't too much trouble for you." Katie said.

"No, she was just fine. She didn't even wake up once." He said, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Oww… Why is my tail so sore?" Chase asked while rubbing his tail. He tried to stand, but dropped back down. "And my legs… feel so tired."

Ryder looked over to Rubble and realized that he was still asleep. "Rubble!" He called. "Rubble, time to wake up!" The bulldog didn't even so much as budge.

"I got this Wyder." Zuma said, walking over to Rubble. "Rubble it's breakfast time!" Zuma shouted. He was shocked to see that Rubble was still snoozing away. "Huh? But… that always works."

"Hmm…" Ryder rubbed his chin. "Did Rubble stay up all night?"

"Negative Ryder. Rubble was sleep even before me." Chase explained. Ryder walked over to Rubble and lightly shook him.

"Rubble. Rubble." He called to him softly.

Rubble rolled onto his stomach, still snoozing away. "Apollo… thanks for… saving me…"

Zuma laughed aloud. "Haha Rubble's dreaming about Apollo."

"We should just let him sleep, Ryder. He probably had a hard time sleeping last night, because of his excitement." Katie told him.

"That's true, but it's really not easy for Rubble to stay awake." Ryder answered back. After thinking about it for a few more seconds, he just decided to shrug it off. "Well no time worrying about that. We gotta get you pups to Hollywood. Ryder stood back to his feet and commanded Robo-dog to drive off.

"Now to check up on Everest. Ryder pressed tapped a button on his pup-pad and in response, the PAW Patroller doors closed and a wide screen appeared. He tapped Everest's symbol and the group all gathered around waiting for an answer. Not too long after, Everest appeared on the screen. She looked a little sad and defeated, And this raised questions in the other's heads.

"Hi Everest," Ryder spoke. "How is your trip with Jake going?"

Everest sighed in response. _"Everything is going so wrong."_

"What's happening?"

" _Jake's parents hate me; especially his mom… Her cats are causing trouble to frame me and now she has threatened to put me out. She won't even listen when I tell her that her cats are the ones causing trouble…"_

"That's horrible." Said Ryder. "Have you tried telling Jake?"

" _Jake believes me, but he said there's no use in talking to his mom, because he knows that she won't believe it without proof."_

"Those cats sound as bad as the Kitten Catastrophe Crew." spat Chase.

"Everest, I know you'll figure out a way to make things right." Skye assured her.

"No cat can outsmart a dog." Said Zuma. "They would need bwains for that." He laughed. Cali looked at him and narrowed her eyes as she let out a loud and angry meow. "Uh… Except for you Cali. You have plenty of bwains. Heh heh." He laughed nervously. The cat scoffed and turned her nose up in the air.

"Remember you're a member of PAW Patrol too. You can win Jake's mom over. Rocky encouraged her.

"Yeah, we believe in you Everest." Marshall said. "You're strong and smart.

Everest was able to smile at everyone's support for her. In just those moments, the little bit of confidence she had spiked.

" _Thanks everyone. What you said really means alot to me. I'll bring these cats down. Just watch."_ She smirked. _"So have you guys met Apollo yet?"_

"Not yet. We're on our way to Hollywood right now. There's a special event featuring Apollo today." Chase explained.

" _Really? I hate that I'm missing this."_ Everest whined.

"The event's going to be covered on TV. You should be able to watch it." Stated Ryder.

" _It is?"_ Excitement was welling up in the husky's eyes.

"Yep. It'll be on the same channel that Apollo comes on." Answered Skye.

" _I can't wait to see i-"_

" _Everest, breakfast!"_ Called Jake.

" _Gotta go guys. Thanks again, and make sure you get an autograph for me. Either that or a souvenir."_ She smiled.

The call ended.

"I could use some breakfast right about now." Said Marshall.

Ryder laughed. "Alright, I'll make sure to get you pups squared away."

Chase pumped up his paw. "Next stop, Hollywood!" The other four cheered.

* * *

 _A very young gray german shepherd pup sat in front of a large tube TV as he watches the show Apollo the Super Pup. A young boy with light brown hair, who looked to be about 9 years old walks into the room._

" _There you are Apollo." He says as he walks up behind the pup. "You had me so worried." He gently rubs Apollo's head, making the pup's tail wag with extreme happiness._

" _You know I never miss an episode of Apollo." The pup said. "I just love how brave and awesome he is."_

 _The young boy laughs. "You both have a lot in common. I guess that's why I named you after him. You're the superest pup I know." He reached over and wrapped his arms around the pup, hugging him tightly. "When I grow up, I wanna be a hero too. I wanna join the police force… and help out as much as I can." The boy smiled to himself._

 _The pup smiled. "When that happens, I'll be right there as your police dog, as your partner." The pup licked the boy's cheek. "I'll always be by your side…"_

* * *

Apollo stands in his trailer, dressed in his super pup attire. He seems to be in deep thought as he recalls the dream he had a few hours ago.

 _That dream… that memory… was from long ago. I've never dreamt of the past like that. It shouldn't be odd considering yesterday was the anniversary of THAT day. The day I lost him… The day I lost all of them._ Apollo shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the painful memories.

"There's no use thinking about that now…"

There was a knock on his trailer door.

"You about ready in there? We're about to start rehearsal." Said a voice from the other side.

Apollo placed his mask over his face, before looking into the mirror.

"Alright… It's showtime."


End file.
